Fighting Instincts
by NorthernDancer31
Summary: A look into the mind of Bellamy Blake, and his perspective on Camp Jaha and the Bellarke Hug (possibly a bigger story but only if you let me know!)


*** PLEASE WRITE AUTHORS NOTE ***

**Here is a little something that I Have had on my computer for way too long. This is only the second story I have written, so any feedback would be GREATLY appreciated! I have an idea of how I could continue this if you wanted me to but I am leaving that up to you so let me know!**

**The title of this has a double meaning:1) fighting your instincts, and 2) the natural instinct to fight. In this story I really tried to highlight both of these things in Bellamy. The words that are crossed out are the thoughts that Bellamy is trying to suppress/ignore! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

He stepped out into the clearing and looked up at the rusty red sign that was now fully visible. The harsh and daunting grey of the metal towered over the trees and stood out against the soft green of their surroundings.

He took a quick side-glance at the bloody and bruised mess of a girl that stood beside him and kept a hand on her shoulder in case she faltered. She was right; she _was_ stubborn. He just hoped she was stubborn enough to not let shock and exhaustion overpower her before they made it inside the camp. She kept her stare fixed on the ground and kept walking; one foot in front of the other. Her blank, vacant expression was cracked with guilt and pain. Surviving the crash was one thing. Dealing with the act that nobody else had, was another. He understood that; all of the remaining 100 did. He then threw a glance over his shoulder at Monroe and Octavia. His mouth twitched in a smirk as he saw the fight in his sister's eyes and it lifted a fraction of the weight of the world off his chest. She walked along side a limping Monroe, whose face was twisted in determination. Determined to survive, determined to get back to camp.

Never did he think that once he reached the ground he would ever end up back here; the place that haunted and hated him. He knew the rest of his people felt the same way, being suddenly re-emerged into life with people who locked them up and left them to die. But, for now the ark and their people, would have to do because, for now, they were safe(er). Technically, they were pardoned and their crimes forgotten, but then again, technically, mutant cougars couldn't exist and technically, earth wasn't survivable. He could feel the stares, glares and disgust from everyone in Camp Jaha. The life that they led on the ark and then here on earth before the ark fell down meant that the two separate groups of people could never co exist seamlessly.

He heard the barked orders from the guards with twitching trigger fingers and saw the nervous people, who dared get close enough to look, search with fear and the tiniest bit of hope, to see who it might be at the camps gate.

They approached the camp cautiously, as the members of the Guard stared down at them with sneering faces. A loud buzzer sounded and the electric fence opened. A wall of armed guards stood in between them and the rest of the camp; the grounders may see the 100 as people of the ark but the people of the ark sure as hell didn't see it that way. One of them reached forward and grabbed his gun. Bellamy recognized the look in the mans eyes; it was misplaced fear and he remembered it well. He didn't fight when the gun was ripped from his hand because it would only make it worse and honestly, he was far too exhausted.

He did it though. There might be few of them but at least he got some of his people to safety. It was a start. He saw Abby walking towards them and fought the tick of pain in his gut. She had the same look on her face as another healer he knew. He pushed those thought down but all it did was make his stomach sink further into the earth. He didn't let his armour crack though; he kept fighting. The look on her face may be similar to one that haunted him he remembered but it was entirely different, just a reminder of what he they didn't have anymore.

"I know you. Factory Station.'' Abby gently placed a hand to the girl's face. The girl gave a small nod, shock and terror only betraying her a little. Bellamy watched both women's faces trying to see decipher what Abby's medical mind was thinking, like he had done so many times before with the other healer he missed. "Where are the others?'' Abby questioned Bellamy. He went to speak when the girl found her voice.

"There are no others." He looked at the girl out of the corner of his eyes, impressed with the conviction of her voice.

There was a moment of silence between them. A moment to take in the meaning of those words. A moment to remember the fallen.

"Found her about a day from here, no survivors, lots of supplies" He was the one to break the moment. Mourning was a luxury they could only have after the war was finished, not during it. Right now, they all needed to keep fighting, to keep moving forward with hope instead of looking back with despair.

"Get her to medical." Abby said handing off the girl to a woman beside her. Bellamy reached behind him and placed a hand on Monroe's back, leading her to follow Abby to the med bay. He watched them walked away for a beat, and then turned to his sister, double, triple checking that she was all right. Octavia looked concerned for her friends and he was pretty sure the look of determination was now permanently set into her face. She was a fighter, like it or not.

There was a flash of Blonde hair out of the corner of his eye before something slammed into him. He stood there rigid, expecting the hit, or kick, or stab, really just anything like that.

But the strong arms just held him.

Bellamy Blake had fought his entire life. It was all he knew, his initial instinct. He had fought to keep his family safe from one world and now he fought to keep his people safe from another. Whatever it was, whether it was grounders, guards or earth, Bellamy fought it all. And now he fought the building pressure that threatened to burst inside his chest because the concept of wanting to show and feel emotions like love the ones he's feeling now is completely foreign to him.

He had no idea what was going on but he was going to hold on to her the dream for dear life. So he did.

"Now there's something I thought I'd never see." Octavia's voice rang out as clear as anything. She This could actually be real. He huffed out a laugh and smiled into the blonde waves that surrounded him. Her arms loosened from around his neck as she dipped her head to rest at the point where his shoulder met his neck. He could feel her lips spread into a smile against his shoulder and the flutter of her breath over the skin her rough hug had revealed.

She pulled away and he looked into crystal blue of her eyes. She still had the same look of strength and love concern in her eyes and relief washed her face. Whatever she had been through, it hadn't broken her spirit. They were both panting. His heart was beating so fast for her He wasn't really sure why but it felt like the first time he could breathe since the drop ship door had closed.

She turned to Octavia and hugged her as he just stood there, still panting and in shock. He looked to Raven who was hobbling over and her bright smile confirmed for him that he wasn't dreaming, his the princess had actually returned.

"How many with you?" Bellamy asked eager to see his people again.

"None," Clarke replied as she put on her concerned face he missed so much that he so often saw. A scared realization washed over her face, "Where's Finn?"

And just like that the bleak reality set back in and Bellamy put back on his armour. It was time to start fighting again. The bright smile had slipped from Ravens face and she looked at him expectantly.

"Looking for you" he said and watched horror settle over their faces.

And then she was off, going to fight to figure out a way to get all of their people together again. He missed the feelings he felt only moments ago. Where she everyone was happy and safe and things were finally good.

That was a feeling he would fight to one day have again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this! Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
